Abandonment Issues
by Sakuya Serenity Snape
Summary: AH/OFC/SR  Derek Morgan has to fetch Gibbs so he can attend the birth of his grandchildren.


Derek Morgan wasn't sure if he wanted to do, what he was about to do. He parked his black FBI-issued SUV in front of 716 Sicard Street, S.E. Washington Navy Yard Washington, D.C. and took a deep breath before he left the car and entered the building. His identity was confirmed by a man working at the front doors and he was led into a waiting room, so that the agent he requested for could come and fetch him.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, thinking that his colleagues would have to think about something good for him to make up for this. He was sure the man he was waiting for would kill him upon delivery of his message.

When the door opened he thought ‚Guess I don't have to wait long for the verdict is going to fall. 'He got up to his feet and looked at the man standing before him.

He had a stern face and gray hair and the most intense eyes Morgan had seen in a long time.

„SSA Morgan, what can I do for you? " Leroy Jethro Gibbs was impressed when the tall dark skinned man didn't flinch under his intense gaze.

He shook hands with the FBI Agent and was about to start guiding him farther into the building, when the man stopped him.

„Special Agent Gibbs, we do not have much time. You have to come with me to the hospital. There is someone who wants to see you. ", Morgan said and from what his friends had told him the other man wasn't likely to come without asking questions first.

„Who wants to see me? I want names! ", Gibbs said and the intensity of his gaze increased.

„Please, Agent Gibbs…I don't want to be the one to tell you…it's likely to get me killed. ", Morgan muttered. „But I swear, no one does have to die. "

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and nodded. „Okay…I will come with you, but god help you if this isn't important. "

He followed Morgan out of the building and into the SUV and soon they were speeding of to the hospital in silence.

Gibbs brows rose when Morgan guided him towards the maternity ward and more precisely towards the delivery rooms but he chose not to comment at the moment and to merrily observe what was going on.

Morgan guided him into a waiting room, where the rest of Morgan's team was waiting. „Special Agent Gibbs, these are SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer ‚JJ' Jareau and Special Agent Penelope Garcia. " He took a look around the room. „Where are Reid and Hotch?", he asked Rossi, but his question was answered when a loud scream of pain could be heard throughout the ward, followed by the most intense berating each and every one of them heard in their lives.

„Spencer Reid, you son of a bitch…you're never going to touch me again…and if I ever get up from this blasted chair I will personally castrate you and make you eat your fucking balls.", a female voice shouted even if said voice was laced with pain.

The men in the room started snickering at the misery their friend was in, while JJ, Emily and Garcia looked at them with contempt.

Inside the delivery room SSA Spencer Reid was faced with a very irrational girlfriend in obvious pain and their other boyfriend snickering silently beside said girlfriends back. But she seemed to have grown eyes in the back of her head, because seconds later one could hear her berate her other boyfriend.

„Oh this so goes for you too, Aaron Hotchner…but I will castrate you with a blunt spoon…and…"

Her voice was breaking and she started panting in pain, when her first child was about to make it into the world.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was floored, when he recognized the voice as his adoptive daughters and he had to sit down.

The two of them had only talked on the phone during the last two years due to their jobs.

Isabella was a US-Marine stationed in Quantico, Virginia and he himself was working at the Navy Yard in Washington, so they couldn't see each other often and their jobs were taxing so most of the time they just phoned each other.

But that his own daughter hadn't told him he was going to be a grandpa hurt a lot.

He heavily sat down and closed his eyes.

JJ eyed the man in front of her and decided to take action. She sat down beside him and took his hand.

„Agent Gibbs…Bella didn't know how to tell you…she intended to do so before she delivered…but her being shot triggered her water to break early", she said calmly.

„Her being shot? How come she was being shot in the first place? She wasn't working in the field the last couple of month but was training the newbie's", he asked and worry tinted his voice.

David Rossi's brows rose. „She wasn't training newbie's…at least not for the marines. She left the corps when she got together with Hotch and Reid about two years ago and joined the BAU as one of our tactical specialists and as our sniper."

„Seems like I don't take part in my daughters live enough when I don't even know she has two boyfriends, left the corps and is about to deliver my first grandchild.", Gibbs muttered.

„Don't be too hard on yourself, Gibbs…Bella is a very private girl. Even more so since those incidents in Quantico which caused her to leave the corps. We know that she didn't want to talk to you about this, because she didn't want to make you sad or to take the case up so she simply left it all behind and changed jobs. We're happy she's on the team and even though relationships are normally frowned upon in the team it works out for all of us, so no one bothers to break the three of them up…", JJ said and smiled softly. „She willingly took the bullet meant for Hotch although she is…was pregnant…she loves both Hotch and Reid dearly and I beg you, forgive her…we all were actually on the way to your place when we came across an UnSub we were after for a long time…Fayet took aim at Hotch and Bella simply reacted…she took the bullet for Hotch and she was the one who shot Fayet before she broke down"

Gibbs eyes grew wide. „…she took the bullet…but where? I heard her scream…we all did…she's conscious….so where did the bullet hit? ", he asked and the former Marine was nearly out of his mind for his daughter when the whole situation started to hit home.

Isabella had just given birth to the first of her two babies when the second started to make her entrance to the world without giving her the chance to even look at her baby boy.

She needed to gather all her strength, relying heavily on her boyfriends to help her with this.

When the doctor told her to push, she did so without thinking, simply doing what she did in the corps. Breathing through the pain and doing her job.

It didn't take long for her baby girl to make her entrance to the world and soon the little girls' cries joined that of her brother.

Isabella leaned back and breathed heavily, closing her eyes. She felt the hands of the nurses clean up her privates but she blearily opened her eyes.

„Don't…I'm going to take a shower…that will be easier. ", she said, her voice sounding raspy since she screamed her throat raw.

„I can't let you do that…you should rest at least till tomorrow. ", the doctor said, but Isabella was already sitting up.

„This is not up for discussion, Doctor Green. I will go and take a shower, while Hotch here will help you cleaning up the babies and Reid will help me…and when I'm in a room, you will call in my teammates and we'll go from there. ", Isabella said and stood up.

She was wobbling slightly and her shoulder that took the bullet started to hurt, but she wanted a shower.

The doctor sighed and dressed the wound with waterproof bandages and nodded. „Okay…as long as you don't go alone…wash up and then come back here so I can actually stitch up the wound."

A thankful smile crossed Isabella's face and Reid guided her to a nearby shower before delivering her back in the small sterile room where she just gave birth. She was back in her khaki pants and a khaki neckholdertop, while Reid held a black t-shirt in his hands.

Doctor Green nodded towards the table and simply gave her an injection with a local narcotic since she wouldn't allow him to put her under like he had intended in first place. He had wanted to do a c-section to get her babies along with it, but she hadn't allowed it. He started cleaning the gunshot wound, getting the projectile out and handing it to Reid in a sterile bag for the CSI's before stitching her up and bandaging the wound heavily.

Isabella was nearly sleeping when the small surgery ended. This pain was nothing against the tortures she had to endure during survival training two years ago.

She smiled softly when her lover helped her slipping on her t-shirt and guided her sleepy figure towards a room down the corridor where Hotch and their babies waited.

When she entered the room she walked over to the two little bundles of joy that shared a crib and smiled down at them, touching their little faces and tiny hands and feet.

„They are so tiny. ", she said softly, leaning into the double embrace her lovers bestowed on her and she let them kiss her softly.

„We have to name them…" Hotch said hesitantly, knowing Isabella was still mad at the both of them.

She nodded slightly and looked at the baby girl which shared Hotchs and her own features. "How about Kayleigh Haley Hotchner?" she asked in a small hesitant voice. She knew Haley was still a rough spot for her lover but she wanted to honor Hotchs deceased ex-wife because she knew they got along really well.

Hotch looked at her wide eyed but nodded after a moment, but asked 'Kayleigh?'

Isabella nodded after taking a deep breath. "I wanted to honor not only the mother of your son but also my dead adoptive sister and mother…I loved Kelly a lot and I think…Kayleigh was the song Shannon loved the most…before she died…so…it's not only to honor your family but also mine.", she elaborated in a soft voice.

Hotch simply bestowed another kiss on her. "Kayleigh Haley Hotchner it is then, little one.", he answered and the nurse who was still in the room even though Isabella hadn't registered her being there before wrote it down on her baby girls birth certificate and a small wristband was attached to dark haired fair skinned Kayleighs wrist.

Now Reid took over and looked over Isabella's shoulder towards their baby boy. One would have to be blind not to notice he was Bellas and Reids son. Isabella had the luck to get impregnated by both of her lovers on the same night, which was a rare thing but sometimes it happened in the world. She was lucky both her lovers knew about each other and in fact they all shared one bed since the very beginning so no one had to chose one about another.

They loved each other all the same. She was lucky her 'boys' as she called them sometimes swung both ways so there was no issue.

But back on track now she had to think about a name for their baby boy. Even though both children would go by the name of Hotchner, since Reid had had his name changed to Spencer Reid Hotchner, using Reid as a middle name, even though not even the team knew only their boss. She looked down at her little boy wonder and smiled.

"What do you think about Gideon Hotchner?" Spencer asked softly, looking for approval of both his lovers. "I would like to add Jethro", Isabella said just as softly as not to wake the sleeping children.

"Gideon Jethro Hotchner?", Hotch asked testing out the sound of the name and looking at both his lovers at the same time receiving double nods from both so he nodded to the nurse who wrote the name down and again attached a little band to the wrist of the brunette baby boy.

"You should at least lay down, Bella. You look ready to drop…I know it's just your training holding you upright right now…so please…allow us to take care of you…at least for the next couple of days", Aaron softly said to his soon to be wife.

They had planned to marry in a couple of days after getting the approval of Isabella's dad, who should be waiting outside with the rest of the team, and even before the babies were born, but Foyet had messed up their schedule, but they would work around all of this.

Isabella looked ready to argue but Reid shut her up with a soft kiss while guiding her towards the bed, making her lay down on it and tucking her in before moving out of the way so Hotch could kiss her to after placing the baby crib right next to the bed.

Isabella yawned and decided it wasn't worth arguing so she complied and smiled at her lovers. "Now go and fetch the others", she said and turned her head to look at Kayleigh and Gideon.

Hotch opened the door to the waiting room the same moment Gibbs asked where the bullet hit. He smiled reassuringly at Gibbs, who he had met a couple of years ago on a case. "She took the bullet in her right shoulder…the bullet stuck but was removed a half an hour ago", he said while shaking Gibbs hand.

The moment he let go of it nearly the whole team was in Hotchs face, because they wanted to know all about Isabella's wellbeing and the babies. Only Rossi was leaning against the far wall and watching silently.

Hotch smiled at his babbling friends and at Gibbs who looked ready to murder him. "Why don't you all come and look for yourselves. Isabella requested that all of you move their butts over to her", he said and opened the door again letting them all out before turning again. "You too, Dave"

The slight scowl on Rossi's face disappeared and he smiled. "Okay…I thought she wouldn't want to see me…seeing that I berated her for being so stupid when we were heading here."

"Nah…you're good…" Hotch said and guided the whole team into Isabella's room.

Isabella could hear them coming down the corridor and she straightened her posture on the bed a bit, still watching her sleeping children.

When the door opened and admitted the people who had become her family throughout the last two years she smiled and then her daddy was there. He stood next to Hotch and she couldn't decide if he was ready to spank or to hug her.

Her smile softened and she held her hand out to him.

"Daddy, come here…meet your grandchildren", she said in a soft soothing voice.

Gibbs stood there without moving for a couple of seconds before he complied and walked over to the bed. He first bestowed a hug on his daughter and looked at her exhausted frame.

"You should sleep, Hells Bells", he muttered softly while he ran a hand through her still wet hair.

"I will do so…but first you have to meet Kayleigh Haley and Gideon Jethro Hotchner.", she said softly and indicated the crib beside her bed.

Her teammates held their distance although each one wanted to take a peak.

Gibbs turned a bit and looked down into the crib. His intense blue grey eyes softened when he caught sight of the two tiny bundles with tufts of hair on their little heads. "They are looking just like you, when you were so tiny", he remarked and got cuffed on the back of his head.

"They are looking just like their dads", she said. "Kayleigh is Aaron's daughter and Gideon is Reid's son."

She yawned. "…I hate being injured…always makes me feel like I'm dead on my feet."

She swayed a bit and the next moment Hotch and Reid were by her side helping her to lie down on the bed.

Her dad bestowed a look onto her that clearly said 'I told you so' but he didn't say anything about it. Instead his gaze fastened on Hotch and Reid. "I hope you intend to make an honest woman out of her…or else I will sick Abby and Ziva onto you", he threatened and caused Isabella to laugh so much she gasped out in pain a minute later.

"Daddy…don't be mean…they intended to do so before…Kay and Gideon were born…" she muttered under her breath.

"That we did indeed…and will still intend to marry her. You don't have to sick those women on us…besides…I believe there are more than enough women on the team who would bully us into marrying your daughter, if we didn't intend to do so...", Aaron muttered softly in the end, but still got cuffed into the back of his head from his soon to be wife.

"Were did you get this habit of cuffing the back of our head?" asked Reid and Isabella pointed at her dad. "He does this all the time….I think Tony told me he got a welt on the back of his head from all the cuffs he gets"

She smiled and curled into herself in an attempt to get comfortable.

While Gibbs was still looking at his sleeping grandchildren, the others congratulated the three lovers on the birth of their children before taking a look at the sweet babies and leaving the small family alone.

Gibbs smiled and thought about the names of his grandchildren.

"Kayleigh for her sister…Haley would be someone out of Hotchner's life…someone important who also had an impact on her own life…Gideon should have been the man who took her under his wing when she attended those profiling courses during her free time…maybe he was a father figure for Reid…and…me…she included her family…we're not alone anymore. Not only the single adoptive father who raised her…she has her own family and she still wants me in her life," he muttered in an almost inaudible voice.

"I'll always want you in my life, dad", Isabella muttered although she was half asleep. She knew her father thought she wouldn't want him in her life because she hadn't come to see him during the last years, but she couldn't leave Quantico. She wasn't allowed to do so, because of the torture incidents during her last survival training. It was her penalty for retaliating on the guys who nearly killed her. She was only allowed to leave when Hotch or Reid where with her and most of the time when she left Quantico it was to work with them on their cases and for a change of scenery no matter how bloody the scenery was. She learned a lot and decided to leave the corps but she still had to serve her penalty to the end which had been the day before.

Half asleep as she was, she told her dad what had transpired during the last two years and when she finished she fell into a deep slumber.

Gibbs gazed at his daughter while she told her story in a sleepy voice. He knew she told him the truth and it hit home hard that he hadn't been there for her during the hard time in her life.

Instead the two men who sat beside his daughter's bed had helped her through all of this mess and she had learned to love them just as they seemed to love her.

He ran his hand through her hair and watched the two men who couldn't be more unlike each other. Aaron Hotchner seemed to be like a man like he himself was. Not showing much emotion on the job, but inside a man with a warm heart which had seen too much of the worlds evil.

Spencer Reid as his daughter had introduced him seemed to be very much of a geek. An outsider much like McGee once was, but a genius in his daughters and Hotchner's words. He had talked little with the young man who was now sitting in a rocking chair with Gideon in his arms feeding him.

Without much thought Gibbs got up and walked towards Reid and adjusted his hold onto the baby bottle. "If you do it like this, he won't swallow too much air", he answered the questioning gaze and smiled a little bit.

He wanted to show them his acceptance of the situation he found himself in. He was good at adjusting at least where his family was concerned. He didn't want to lose Isabella and if that meant accepting that there were two men in her life he would do so.

Said men being easy to be around didn't hurt either so he stayed with them until a nurse told them all to leave and get a bit of sleep.

~The End~


End file.
